


Tribute

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Lotura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Allura's managed to get herself caught by Haggar.





	Tribute

Lotor drummed his fingers in the sterile Galra throne room. There was much to do before the Galra were persuaded to behave in a way that would be in accordance to his vision.

“Emperor Lotor, some tribute has arrived from the witch, Haggar,” said a sentry. “And a communications tablet.”

Lotor narrowed his eyes as Allura was dragged in, cuffed and blindfolded. She was forced to her knees by a sentry.

Grabbing the tablet, Lotor activated it. Haggar’s face immediately appeared.

“Emperor, please accept this gift of the Altean Princess. I believe you may grow fond of her.”

“Don’t think that you can get into my good graces so easily, witch,” he spat. “You have much to pay for!”

With that, he tossed the tablet in the air, and unsheathed his sword, taking a flying leap into the air and aiming the sword on her head.

The communications tablet smashed on the ground; Lotor stopped his sword inches from her head. He stood looking at Allura angrily, then dragged her to a nearby room.

Throwing her in the centre, he said to his men “Check her for communications devices, including magic.”

His men nodded, while Allura gave startled cries while she was prodded with various devices.

“Nothing, my Lord.”

Lotor narrowed his eyes, then bent down, ripping her blindfold off. Scared eyes found his.

“Tell me something that only you and I would know.”

Allura blinked, then frowned. “I will not falter so easily!” she shouted, then kicked Lotor backwards.

Merely inconvenienced, he watched as she dashed out of the door, avoiding the guards who were in shock.

“Leave her to me,” Lotor commanded, dashing after her.

Tracking her to an energy room that powered the ship, he ran in the door. She was trapped, leaning against a balcony, a purple crackling glow beneath her.

Staring defeat in the face, she gritted her teeth while she weighed up her options.

Not wanting to push her, Lotor stopped advancing. “There is a good chance you are the Princess, but I need to know you’re not an illusion created by the witch.”

Allura looked surprised. “Funny – that’s exactly what I was thinking.”

“Perhaps there are two things that we can each tell each other to prove ourselves.”

“Very well,” Allura replied. “In Oriande, the entrance looks like a stone pyramid temple.”

Lotor blinked, then smirked. “My turn – you have hentai pictures hidden in the bottom drawer of your dresser.”

“How the hell did you know THAT?” Allura shrieked, turning bright red.

Lotor laughed. “When I was given free roam of the castle, I was searching for objects of interest. I must confess, I didn’t expect those.”

He reached forward and undid her handcuffs. “Well, Princess…” he said, motioning to the doorway with his hand.

Allura looked worried as he led her to his bedchambers.

Knowing they were alone, Lotor said “Put your fears to rest, Princess – I will not force you to do anything unbecoming. But you will be safe in here.”

She glanced up at him. “Thank you,” she replied in a small voice.

Lotor opened the door to his bedroom. “Wait in here for me.”

She nodded.

Left alone in the room, she looked around. Seeing a tall, thin bottle filled with a liquid, she took a sniff. It smelled like honey.

Not having much else to do and naturally being inquisitive, she kept pouring glasses for herself, not noticing that her balance was getting worse and her vision was becoming blurry.

~~

“Allura!” Lotor exclaimed, dashing forward, seeing her unconscious on the bed.

She stirred. “Oh, hello, sexy!” she purred, grabbing him around the neck and pulling him forward.

Lotor’s eyes widened as he realised she was drunk. His face was now inches from hers. “Allura, are you OK?”

“I will be after you give me a kiss!” she said, grinning. Not waiting for a reply, she locked her lips on his.

“Mmm…” she said, satisfied, and stretching out. “But that just makes me want to do more.”

Taking advantage of him being off balance, she threw him on the bed and straddled him. “Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are?” she cooed, running her hands over his pecs.

“Uh, you did, about fifteen seconds ago,” Lotor blurted out, put on the spot.

She laughed. “Oh, I can’t have been the only one…” she said, kissing him on the neck.

Gasping, Lotor reacted by sitting up, throwing her off him. “No, we shouldn’t…”

“Oh, what a cruel Master I have,” she said, pouting. “Isn’t this what slaves are supposed to do? And I was left all alone here for the _whole_ day, and I’m so bored.”

“Is that the only reason?” Lotor asked, not looking enthusiastic.

“Of course not! I love you! That’s as good a reason as any, right?”

Lotor’s mouth fell open, and he blinked. “Allura, why don’t you have a shower? That might make you feel better.”

“Mm,” she said knowingly, then started walking towards the bathroom. The next moment she was swaying, trying to remain upright. Lotor immediately jumped up and held her close, steadying her.

“Why don’t you help me have a shower?” she said seductively.

Lotor’s eyes widened. Pressed against his warm chest, she started to drift off to sleep, and the next thing Lotor knew, she was snoozing peacefully on him.

~~

Allura’s eyes opened and she sat up with a jerk. “Oh, quiznak!” she exclaimed, clutching her head.

“How are you, Allura?” Lotor asked, getting out of bed and bringing her a glass of water.

“Thank you,” she said gratefully, drinking it all down. Gingerly, she peeked up at him, ignoring the way his dressing gown revealed a bit of his chest. “Um… did anything…”

“Nothing happened,” Lotor said. “You just discovered my bottle of Dominium liquor, that’s all.”

“Oh!” Allura said, putting her hands on her cheeks. “Did I… do anything weird?”

“Not at all,” Lotor said smoothly.

Allura raised an eyebrow. “I don’t believe you.”

Lotor smirked, pleased that she knew him well enough to tell.

“Just tell me the truth, please,” she said tacitly.

“Fine,” he grumbled. “You got drunk, kissed me, pinned me on the bed, tried to have sex with me, said that you loved me, then asked me to help you shower.”

She looked at him with a piercing gaze which slowly morphed into mortification as she realised he was telling the truth. “Oh, quiznak!” she mumbled, diving under the covers.

“Come now, it was all very flattering,” Lotor said, giving the lump under the bedsheets a reassuring pat on the back.

She sat up again, throwing the covers off. Blushing heavily, she looked him in the eye. “Well, thank you for being such a gentleman.” With that, she practically ran to the bathroom and locked herself in there.

When she finally emerged, she looked startled. “You’re still here!”

“Yes, I only have one bathroom,” Lotor said dryly, walking past her.

“Oh, yes, of course…” she said guiltily.

He had a quick shower, then walked back into the room and to his cupboard. He took his suit out, then looked at Allura.

“Oh!” she said, averting her eyes while he dressed. But she couldn’t help but take a peek. To her horror, their eyes met.

He laughed, while she blushed furiously.

Now in his suit, he crept up behind her. “Will you marry me, Allura?” he whispered in her ear.

She jumped, and whizzed around. “You shouldn’t say things you don’t mean,” she retorted.

“I do mean it,” he said.

“You barely know me!”

“True – but on the other hand, I feel that I know enough.”

She hesitated, then leapt into his arms, kissing him. “I, as well,” she said, smiling brightly.

~~

“I can’t believe you invited my mother to this,” Lotor said, dressed regally, next to Allura with the Voltron team present at some Galra ceremonial hall.

“Of course! She is your mother, after all.”

“Do you really think it’s easy to let the last ten thousand years go?” he muttered, scowling.

“Yes - I’ve done that by speaking to you now,” Allura replied, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Lotor looked at her, surprised, then looked back at the entrance. “Perhaps you are right.”

At that moment, Haggar entered. “Is this some kind of trap?” she snapped.

They all started to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Is my ship sunk because of what has happened to both characters?
> 
> NO NEVER


End file.
